The Appendix to this disclosure contains copyrighted material. Permission is granted to make copies of the Appendix solely in connection with making copies of the patent, and for no other purpose.
This application relates to well production and electric submersible pump (ESP) systems; specifically, it relates to a method for aiding selection and optimization of pump apparatus by simulating the well drawdown process.